The ebay Obsession
by Completely Dipendente
Summary: What happens when Rosalie discovers the wonder that is...e-bay. Oh yes, I really did write a one-shot about that :P. Please review. x


**Just a silly one-shot. Please review. Oh, and if you like humour stories, check out my community, there are some side splitters! ;) Emily xxx**

"Rose, what are you doing?" Edward asked, watching his sister on the computer.

"eBay." Rosalie said, typing furiously.

"What the-"

"Shhhh! I'm on eBay." She spat, turning to glare at her adoptive brother, but not pausing her typing.

"And why does eBay require sil-"

"Edward, I'm warning you. I'll say it slowly: Go Away." Edward huffed, but turned away. Rosalie let a sly smile spread across her face in satisfaction. _Finally. Alone to eBay in peace. _She thought searching for a limited edition Sooty lunch box in Green.

***

"Rose, what are you doing?" Edward said, watching in horror as she took various pictures of his piano.

"Taking pictures of your piano."

"Yeah...I figured that much out for myself. Why? Why are you taking pictures of my Piano?"

"For eBay." Rose replied, unabashed. Edwards jaw dropped.

"Wh-What! You are doing WHAT?!"

"I bought a signed Marilyn Monroe postcard from MrLou723, and now I owe him."

"Rosalie, we have infinite bank balances. Why are you giving him my piano and not money?!" Edward said, seething.

"He wants your piano."

"Of course he does. My piano. Given to MrLou723, _because he wants it,_" Edward grumbled to himself, walking away and shaking his head.

"I'll so get 5 stars for this," Rosalie grinned, snapping away with the camera.

***

"Rose, what are you doing?" Edward asked, growing bored of his sister's computer antics.

"I'm searching."

"What for this time?"

"A yellow rhinestone dog collar." Edward shook his head, but didn't question her motives. "No! I missed it! I've been watching that item for 3 days, and then I missed it!" Rosalie growled under her breath.

Edward couldn't keep his nonchalant façade any longer, "Rosalie! What are you doing?" he snapped. "We don't even have a dog!"

"You never know when you might need a yellow rhinestone dog collar, Edward," She said, patronisingly.

"An example of needing a dog collar when you haven't got a dog would be...What?" Edward said.

"Oh ye of little faith, I will find a use. What if we spring a leak, a hole in a water pipe, we can block it with the dog collar."

"But-," Edward started to say, but stopped himself, tired of arguing with her.

"Knew you'd see the light. Now...Would a blue one work..." Rosalie murmured to herself, totally oblivious to Edward who smacked his palm to his forehead in despair.

***

_Oh god_, Edward thought to himself catching sight of Rosalie at the computer again.

"Rose, should we skip past the bit where I ask what your doing, and skip straight past the ridiculous answer and the ridiculous reason why you're buying it and-,"

Rose interrupted him, not even listening to what he was saying, "Ok, if you insist, well, I bought an East 17 CD for $2, but Carlisle has blocked my bank account- stupid overbearing Daddy C- so, I'm selling something that's bound to make a fortune; a picture of myself, to see if I can get enough to pay back 90sCDs01."

"Why the hell did you want an East 17 CD for?!"

"That CD could make me a fortune in the future. It'll be antique in another 50 years or so," She said, proud of herself.

"You do know, people in the future won't turn crazy and want to listen to garbage like East 17." he scoffed, "Does Emmett know about this?"

"Well. I figured, what he don't know won't hurt him, eh?" Rosalie shrugged flippantly.

"Let me see this e-bay" Edward said, jabbing Rose hard in the ribs so he could see. "I don't get what all the fuss is- Oh my god! Is that first edition Harry Potter?" Edward started typing furiously, his pale fingers a blur across the keys.

"Edward, can I have my computer back please?" Rosalie said, giving him a little shove. He didn't even flinch. "Edward_. Move_." Rose growled, shoving him harder. Again, he didn't flinch. "Edwaaaaard!" Rosalie screeched, causing the birds to fly out of the trees and the small animals to flee from their hiding places. The rest of the Cullens covered their hypersensitive ears and shied away from the piercing noise.

Edward on the other hand didn't even glance up from the keyboard, "Shhhh, I'm on eBay." He muttered.

Rose through her hands up in the air and groaned in defeat. "Stupid eBay. Never even liked it anyway." She said, stomping her feet as she walked away.


End file.
